


Let Me Be Yours On This Lazy Sunday

by PrettyPinkPrincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPinkPrincess/pseuds/PrettyPinkPrincess
Summary: A snippet of a sunday morning on the lovey-dovey suchen boyfriends household.





	Let Me Be Yours On This Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> 💖 This is my first fic!  
> This small oneshot was inspired by Zayn's song 'Let Me' and EXO-CBX's 'Lazy (휴일)'.  
> Hope you all like and wait for more! 💖

The sun glimmers through the slightly open curtain that made the light shine calmly in the cozy space, little dust fragments gracefully dancing around the room, the sound of birds chirping and singing filling the quietness and adding an even more magical atmosphere. Jongdae was starting to wake up, the gears in his head slowly spinning, he could sense the sleepiness going away as he started to feel his feet, legs, torso and arms and then his head, nestled on top of Junmyeon’s chest. His eyes slowly blinked, the feeling of the rise and fall of Junmyeon’s chest made a soft smile appear on his lips, the corners of his mouth slowly curving.

Since it was Sunday Jongdae let himself relax, his body still feeling the effects of a great night of sleep after a busy week. He stretched his legs lazily, feeling his muscles pulling and then relaxing making one hundred percent easier to fall back to sleep, the slightly cold room making their closeness under the blanket even more cozy and intimate. Jongdae sleepily wished that this moment could happen every day, the relaxed atmosphere without anyone running because they woke up late or because someone has to do breakfast.

Jongdae stayed in a half-awake state, his eyes closing and opening, looking at the serene face beside his. Junmyeon with eyes closed, face bare of stress or worry, his pink and cute mouth letting out small breaths. Sometimes Jongdae couldn’t believe how he’d managed to win Junmyeon over, with his ‘endearing’ dad jokes, his charming personality and thoughtful persona. 

It’s still vivid on Jongdae’s memories Baekhyun laughing at him for being enamored since the first time he saw Junmyeon, the way he would watch Junmyeon walk through the corridors of the University talking, cracking jokes and laughing with his friends. It took him a year and a half, Baekhyun’s persuasion and some drinks to finally have the courage to talk to Junmyeon. 

He remembers as if it was yesterday, coming closer to Junmyeon and faking falling, holding tight on Junmyeon’s arm as the other boy rushed to hold him, an ‘are you okay?’ falling out of his lips and Jongdae could only look at his face, pretty eyes and pretty lips and a ‘was that an earthquake? Or did you just rock my world?’ the cringiest pick up line ever slipped through his mouth, the embarrassment filling him as he felt his cheeks becoming warmer, but till this day he can’t seem to regret this moment as after Junmyeon’s face of disbelief, a beautiful smile broke out and then laugh that turned into tears on Junmyeon’s eyes and Jongdae could only smile, amused and in love as the man of his dreams laughed at him.

Jongdae sluggish moved from his place on Junmyeon’s chest, the memories making him feel a little bit more in love, he seated on top of the bed, taking in their white and blue bedroom, their belongings scattered across the room and the curtain of photos they took since their first date on the wall beside his side of the bed. 

Jongdae’s eyes fell on top of his nightstand, a simple lamp and a portrait of Junmyeon that the other always said he wanted gone but never threw it away. His mind reminded him of the tiny blue velvet box hidden inside his pencil case, in the drawer he knew Junmyeon would never look into, since there were only notebooks, a pencil case and forgotten music sheets, he sometimes used to write his songs.

He moved carefully, trying no to wake Junmyeon up, and opened the drawer, laid down on the bed with his arms reaching for his forgotten pencil case and opening it swiftly. He took the box and closed the drawer, bringing it back delicately, making no noise while opening it, he could feel himself becoming nervous and excited, the prospect of actually doing it making his heart do summersaults.

Jongdae eyes the two beautiful silver bands and looks at Junmyeon, he imagines the two of them wearing it, the happiness Junmyeon would feel in wearing a couple item and even more if it is a promise of forever, an engagement ring. He feels as if there is no better day than today to do it, the beating of his heart loud, overjoyed and excited.

He licks his lips thinking of how he will do it, face nervous and hands gripping tightly the, now, closed box. He looks around and decides to put it underneath his pillow, obscure by and protected from Junmyeon’s prying eyes.

After he does it he lays down on Junmyeon’s chest, again, feeling it rising and falling and hearing his steady heartbeat making Jongdae feel a little dazed, eyes blinking tiredly and closing for a small nap. He awakes disoriented and confused, he gets a little paranoid and snaps his head up to look at Junmyeon, as if to check if he saw the box. He remembers that the box is safe under his pillow and it feels to him as if it has its own gravity pulling him for this grand decision. 

Junmyeon is still sleeping, face serene and angelical and Jongdae can’t believe he gets to see this everyday and, he hopes, for the rest of his life. He takes deep breaths and sits up, slowly tracing his finger on Junmyeon’s face, feeling his skin under his fingertip.

Jongdae can sense Junmyeon stirring beside him, a little mewl coming out of his mouth after being awoken and Jongdae removes his hand and laughs quietly, only for himself, because Junmyeon says every time that it’s Jongdae that resembles a cat, but Jongdae can prove his Hyung is the cutest cat person he knows.

Junmyeon’s eyes gradually open, blinking cutely, he sees Jongdae looking and smiling, seated beside him, his right arm propped on the bed. Junmyeon smiles, a cute little smile he has only for Jongdae, his cheeks going up and glowing a more intense shade of pink that is so cute that Jongdae can’t resist and leans down, kissing both of Junmyeon’s cheeks successively, making the other boy giggle and smile freely at his lovesick boyfriend.

“Jongdae!” He giggles some more as Jongdae doesn’t stop “Jongdae!” Junmyeon says a little bit louder and Jongdae hearing this starts to kiss loudly all over Junmyeon’s face, hearing the laughs and feeling the bed tremble as Junmyeon squirms at the onslaught of kisses thrown at him “Please stop!” Junmyeon says, one of his hands goes to his face, protecting it from more kisses while the other goes to Jongdae’s left shoulder trying to move him away.

“Ah! Okay! I will stop!” Jongdae says cutely as he stops and falls on top of Junmyeon with a little thud, trying not to entirely collapse on his boyfriend. Junmyeon lets out a small wheeze and Jongdae can’t help but laugh.

“Yes! Laugh all you want, its not you who got an elephant on top of himself!” Junmyeon says, trying to sound scandalized and Jongdae laughs even harder, looking up to Junmyeon that fails at hiding his smile.

As the seconds tick by, the sounds of the birds reappearing as the sounds of laugh are quieting down, Jongdae looks again at Junmyeon, eyes interlocking and turning into half-moons as the smiles on their faces appear. 

Jongdae sometimes feels as if his heart is literally soaring, the love for Junmyeon so strong and beautiful he can’t help but feel helpless with all these emotions swimming through him. He looks some more at Junmyeon, his eyes focusing on the small details that are scattered on his boyfriend’s face, his soft eyes, nose, lips, the small mole he has above his upper lip, his bushy eyebrows and all the things that make Junmyeon his Junmyeon.

“Why are you looking so much at me?” Junmyeon inquires “Do I have something on my face?” He lifts his hand to touch his face but Jongdae stops him, holding Junmyeon’s hand in his, interlocking their fingers.

“You’re perfect” Jongdae says a little breathless “I love you” he smiles at Junmyeon, looking at him and he can notice Junmyeon is feeling shy and flattered, his cheeks a shade darker of pink and timid smile. Jongdae stores that in his mind, promising himself that he will compliment, show his love and gratitude for Junmyeon even more.  
Jongdae feels his hands starting to get sweaty, itching to get the small box that is behind his pillow. He gulps, nervous about the outcome, but knowing Junmyeon’s answer by heart.

“Junmyeon, I- “He starts, freeing his hand from Junmyeon and reaching behind himself, twisting his body strangely and Junmyeon, the angel that he is, stays put, head slightly tipped as he furrows his brows, trying to understand what Jongdae is doing.

Jongdae takes hold of the little box, opening it with the same hand, albeit with great difficulty, the soft bop of the opening box sounding loud to Jongdae’s ears, Junmyeon looks even more puzzled, his brows furrowing more as he briefly presses his lips together.

Jongdae brings the opened box slowly, the two silver bands resting beautifully inside the blue velvet box. The moment he brings them in between him and Junmyeon, he can see, feel and hear the gasp that goes out of Junmyeon’s mouth, he tries to smile but the nervousness inside him makes it difficult and he truly hopes the grimace he lets out isn’t the ugliest thing Junmyeon has ever saw. 

“I love you with my whole being and till my last breath” Jongdae breathes deeply, words seem difficult to get out of his mouth, he sees Junmyeon tremble, his eyes blinking rapidly as if he wants to cry “Please will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it, I appreciate it very much!
> 
> My twitter is @01suchen21! You can find me there to talk about fics and SUCHEN (and other ships too)! 💕💕💕💕💕💕


End file.
